


Mor & Yeşil

by Caramiochan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exoficfest içindi, günlük, platonik bir yazar, öylesine
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramiochan/pseuds/Caramiochan
Summary: Platonik bir yazar.





	Mor & Yeşil

**Author's Note:**

> Zamanında exoficfest için yazılmış bir hikayeydi. Aradan uzun bir zaman geçince unutmuşum, yakın bir zamanda hatırladım ve bu sefer kendi hesabımda yayınlamak istedim. Umarım hoşunuza gider. Bu hesabımdaki ilk hikaye olmasını istedim.

Bilgisayar ekranında şöyle yazıyordu,

''Elinde ki çantaları yavaşça yere bıraktı. Hava henüz kararmamıştı, bulutlar griydi ve baktığı evin duvarlarının boyanması gerekiyordu. Yüzünde minik bir gülümseme vardı. Gözlerinde neden olduğunu bilmediği bir buğulanma,canını yakıyordu. Evin kapısı yavaşça açıldı, kahvelerini görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu.''  
Arkasına yaslandı. Parmakları klavyenin üzerinde hafifçe bükülmüştü. Yüzünde minik bir gülümseme vardı. Kaydet tuşuna basmadan hemen önce,dışarıdan birinin kendisini çağırdığını duyar gibi oldu. Penceresi kapalıydı ve dışarıda yağmur başlamak üzereydi. Minik damlacıklar kirlenmiş camı bulduğunda, Baekhyun yavaşça oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve sarı püsküllü perdelerin üzerini örttüğü cama yaklaştı. İnce, uzun parmakları perdeyi hafifçe aralarken, gözleri dışarıdaki çocuğa bakmak için dikkat kesilmişti. Başını yavaşça omzuna doğru eğdi. Gözleri buğuluydu. Siyah saçlarının arasından hüzünle duran çocuğun bakışları hemen yan evin ikinci katına çıkıyordu. Eskiden kaldığı, ailesinin evine.   
Elindeki siyah sırt çantasının tabanı yağmurun yıkadığı asfaltı sıyırıyordu. 

Avuç içi cama tamamen yaslandığında ona doğru eğildiğini fark etmemişti bile, çocuğun alt dudağı dolgundu. Gözleri yağmurdan dolayı hafifçe kısılmıştı ve kaşlarının çatıklığı Baekhyun'a hüzün veriyordu. Belki de kalbinin ağrısından olsa gerek, bir damla yanaklarından yuvarlanıp gittiğinde çocuk, kendisini izleyen kahve saçlı gençten bir haberdi.   
Baekhyun gülümser gibi oldu. Farkında değil miydi, dudakları titremeden öteye geçememişti. 

*

Demir kapak kendisine has bir sesle kapandığında beyaz tenli, ortalama bir boya sahip olan çocuk sınıfına doğru yürümeye başlamıştı çoktan. Kulağında çalan sözsüz bir müzik kendisine eşlik ediyordu, kendisine sardığı kolları önünde ki kırk dakikayı kaplayacak olan başka bir derse ait kitapları saklarken parmaklarıyla kendince katılıyordu bu müziğe.   
Her sınıfta aynı olan o tahta, sönük mavi kapı açık duruyordu. Sınıfa geçerek arka, pencere kenarı bir sıraya oturdu sakince. Kara tahtadan henüz silinmiş olan,önce ki dersin notlarından geriye kalan bir kaç harf duruyordu. Beyaz bir tebeşir tahtanın hemen altındaki o yerindeydi. Birazdan ikinci zil çalacak, hocanın gelmesi gerektiğini kendisine haber verecekti. Baekhyun başını cama doğru yasladı. Gözlerini kapatıp açmasından hemen sonra, sınıfa giren siyah perçemli çocuk her zamanki gibi ikinci sıraya oturarak, kot pantolonun güzel bir şekilde sardığı o uzun bacaklarını öne doğru uzatmıştı. Gözlerini tekrar kırparken Baekhyun, onun her hareketini düzenli bir şekilde takip etmeye devam etti.   
Sol kolunu tahta sıraya yaslamış, siyah bir yüzüğün orta parmağın da takılı olduğu eline yaslamıştı başını. Elindeki mor, plastikten yapılma olan kalemi döndürüyordu sağ eliyle. Öğretmen şimdiden bir dakika geç kalmıştı bile. Farketmeden, gözlerini bir kere daha kırptı. Yan profilden gördüğü burnu dümdüzdü. Kendi içinde,tamamen kusursuzdu ve Baekhyun, çocuğun giydiği siyah boğazlının altında ki adem elmasını çok net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu. 

Kendi elindeki yeşil kaleme kaydı gözleri, öğretmen içeri girmeden hemen önceydi. Ön sıradaki çocuk çoktan ayağa kalkmış ve selam vermişti. Bedeni, bunu alışkanlıkla tekrarlarken Baekhyun düşündü. 

Belki de onunla paylaşabildiği tek şey bir kalem markasıydı. Onunda renkleri farklıydı.

Sıraya geri oturduklarında ve yabancı dil dersinin alışıldık başlangıcına çoktan girmiş olduklarını fark ettiğinde alışkanlıkla üst dudağını ısırmıştı. Tebeşirin rahatsız edici sesi, dolmuş sınıfın içinde silikleşip gidiyordu. Bir kaç kez uzun boylu çocuk söz hakkı aldı. Baekhyun onun hafta sonları bir dil kursuna gittiğini anımsamıştı. Bu konuda iyi olsa gerekti. Belki de yeni diller öğrenmeyi seviyordu. Öğretmende ondan oldukça memnundu. Başını çenesine yaslayarak gözlerini onun üzerinde tuttu. Kolları dar masaya fazla geliyordu. Bacakları ön sırada oturan siyah saçlı kızın sırasına uzanıyordu ve kız bunun farkında değil gibiydi. Belki de tartışmalara karışmak istemiyordu, çok rahat oturduğu söylenemezdi.   
Ufak bir nefes dudaklarının arasından firar ettiğinde göğsü hafifçe kalkıp indi ve iç çekişi dersin ziline karışmadan hemen önce, siyah perçemli çocuğun defterine dalgınlıkla bir şeyler karaladığını fark etti. Yerinden kalktı ve ders kitaplarını kapatarak yeniden kendisine sardı. Defterde ki ismi görmeden hemen önce ince cilt beyaz yaprakların üstüne kapanarak sınıftan hızla çıkmıştı. Üstünde ki deri ceketin arka yakası da görüş açısından yavaşça silinmişti.

*

''Byun Baekhyun''

Dudaklarından kendi ismi fısıltı halinde dökülürken, kütüphanenin içine yuva yapmış sessizlik her zamanki gibi kuyruğunu kendisine sarmış bir şekilde etrafı izliyordu. Elinde ki yeşil kalem kayıt defterinin üzerinde hafifçe gezinmiş,defteri yerine koymadan hemen önce ince uzun parmaklarının ismini doğru yere yazıp yazmadığını kontrol etmesine izin vermişti. 

Kütüphanenin kapısı eskimiş olmanın kendisine verdiği yetkiyle gıcırdadığında, bu duruma alışkın olan bir çok insan merak duygusunu yenerek gözlerini kitaplarının üzerinde tutmuştu. Baekhyun ise,henüz eline aldığı kitabı her zamanki gibi kendisine bastırarak tuttuğunda istemsizce sağına kaymıştı gözleri. Kahve dalgalarını yukarıdan toplamış,koyu yeşil kazaklı şirin bir kız yavaşça gözlerini bu çoğul sessizliğin üzerinde gezdiriyordu. Bir noktada durduğunda,Baekhyun onun on adım uzaklıkta ki masada tek başına kitap okuyan uzun boylu çocuğa odaklandığı farketmişti. Kendisini biraz kötü hissettiğinde, önünde ki tek boş sandalye de takıldı göz bebekleri. Halk kütüphanesi, bugün biraz kalabalıktı ve uzun boylu çocuk elinde ki kırmızı ciltli kitapla tek başına ahşap bir masada oturuyordu. Yutkunduğunu hissetti. Boğazı bir anda kurumuştu ve alt dudağını dişlemekten kendisini alamamıştı. Boş sandalyeye takılan gözleri ve yavaşça kalkıp inen göğsünü hissetmeye başlamıştı.  
Seçmiş olduğu okuma kitabını, kalbinin çarpmakta olduğu göğsüne sessiz olmasını ister gibi bastırdığında ilk adımını atabilmişti sonunda. Ancak gözlerinin önünde dalgalanan kahve saçlar ve onun ait olduğu hafif topuk sesleri vardı. Ondan önce atılmış adımlar vardı. Ve boş sandalye artık önünde ki sıfatını yitirdiğinde,Baekhyun daha önceden konuşulmuş olan kelimeler olduğunu anlamıştı. 

Gözleri bu sefer iki kişinin almış olduğu kitapların ve bir kalemliğin koyulmuş olduğu masada dolandı,aşağı indi ve yavaşça adımlarını takip etti. Uzakta, kapıya bakan bir yere oturduğunda gözleri sadece elinde ki kitabın sahip olduğu kelimeleri seçmeye çalışmıştı. Ona bir kaç damla hediye etmeden hemen önce minik bir burun çekişi bu çoğul sessizliğin arasında kaybolup gitmişti. 

Sırtını bilgisayar sandalyesine yorgun bir halde yasladığında saat sabah üçe gelmek üzereydi. Gözlerinin altı koyulaşmış, parmakları yorulmuştu artık. Bilgisayar ekranının en düşüğe alınmış ışığı minyon çocuğun yüzüne yansıyordu. Nefes sesleri odayı yavaşça dolduruyor, gecenin soğuğu omuzlarını kasıyordu.

Düşünceleri o kadar doluydu ki, o kadar rahatsız edici. Dişlerini sıkıyordu. Kafası karışıyordu. Koşmak istiyordu, sonsuzluğa açılan asfalt bir yolda durmadan koşmak ve çığlık atmak istiyordu. Bazen de öyle boş oluyordu ki, gözleri öylece çıkmaza dalıp gidiyordu. İçinde ki bu his, kalbinde doğmuş olan bir duygu zamanla tüm vücudunu sarmıştı. Canı yanıyordu bazen, bazen uyuştuğunu hissediyordu ve bazende bilgisayar ekranına öylece bakıyordu. Bir kaç dakikalık ömrü kalmış güzel bir kelebeğin peşinden koşmuş gibi hissediyordu. Asla eline konmayacak olan o güzel kelebeğin arkasından bakıyordu, yalnızca bakabiliyordu. Ve o bir çiçeğe konduğunda da, kaçıp gitmemesi için yalnızca üzerine bastığı çimenlerin üzerine yavaşça oturabilirdi. Bağdaş kurduğu o çimenlerin üzerinde öylece bekleyecekti, hiç kendisine dönmeyecek olan güzel kelebeği. 

Derin bir nefes çekmeden hemen önce içine, bilgisayarın düğmesine yavaşça uzanarak ışığın kesilmesine izin verdi. Alt dudağını alışkanlığına yenilerek dişledi ve uyku kokan yatağına yorgunlukla uzandı. Yumuşak yastığını koltuğunun altına alıp duvara bakan tarafa dönerken aklı yeniden geçmişin pişmanlıklarına kendisini çekmesini durduramamıştı.   
Okuldan mezun olalı dokuz yıl oluyordu. Dört yl boyunca gizlice bakabildiği yüze, yıllarca özgür bir şekilde, duygularını hiç bir şekilde gizlemeden bakabilmenin hayaliyle uyumuştu her gün. Halen daha o hayal kendisini uykuya çeken en büyük etkendi. Her gece, hiç sıkılmadan gözlerini kapar ve aynı hayalin ince kollarına kendisini bırakırdı. Sabaha kadar o zayıf kollara sıkıca sarılırdı, ona gülümserdi ve yanaklarına hediyeler kondururdu. Güneş doğunca ise kollar yavaşça kırılır ve Baekhyun gözlerinden yaşların akmasına izin verene kadar çoktan odasının tavanına bakıyor olurdu. Yıllar geçtikçe kollar daha da incelmişti, daha güçsüzdü artık ve yara doluydu her yeri. Bazı akşamlar ona sarılamıyordu bile.   
Yine gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve kendisini sıkmayı bırakırken minik bir çocuk gözlerinden firar etmişti.

Bu sefer, kendisinin mucizesi olan ana gidecekti. Öyle bir andı ki bu, onu defalarca yazmıştı. Her seferinde daha fazla ayrıntısıyla. Her seferinde, daha fazla duyguyla.

Vakit öğleden sonraydı,resim atölyesine ineli yaklaşık beş dakika oluyordu ve öğretmen kendisini beklememelerini ve bir an önce çalışmalarına devam etmelerini söylemişti. Uzun boylu çocuk, Baekhyun'nun çaprazına kurulmuştu. Kahve gözleri, hemen önüne yerleştirmiş olduğu tuvale odaklıydı. Elinde ince uçlu, samur fırçalarından biri vardı. Yanında getirmeyenler için araç gereçlerin bulunduğu sehpanın hemen önündeydi. Yumuşak hareketlerle tuvalindeki her neyse, onu çizmeye devam ediyordu. Baekhyun'nun gözleri, uzun boylu çocuğun üzerinde biraz oyalandıktan hemen sonra renklendiği tuvaline dönmüştü. Bir yüzün yarısını çiziyordu. Kaşlarını okuldan sonraya kalarak saatlerce, incelikle kondurmuştu yerine. Gözlerini boyaması henüz bitmemişti ve dolgun dudakların kırmızı, pembe arası rengini bulana kadar haftalarca uğraşmıştı.   
Beyaz tuvalin yarım kalmış gözünü bir kez olsun yakından görmek isterdi. O eşsiz kahvelerine bir kez olsun tam önünden bakabilmek, biraz olsun içine dalabilmek isterdi. Oradaki anlamların kendisine açılmasını isterdi. Belki hepsi değil ama, bir kaç kırıntısı bile yeterdi ya kendisine, parmak uçlarının karıncalanması gibi hafif bir his olurdu belki. Belki de herhangi bir kumsala ait kum tanelerini yavaşça sıyırmak gibi olurdu. Ne olursa olsun, Baekhyun bu hissi seveceğine emindi. Ona ait olan bir şey, çirkin bile olsa, ona ait olduğu için güzeldi. Güzeldi ya, Baekhyun'da bunu görüyordu. 

Eline aldığı ince uçlu bir fırça ile kahve boyasını hafifçe karıştırmaya başladı. Henüz boyamaktan taraftar olmasa da, teslim gününe bir hafta kalmıştı ve bir haftaya kadar gözlerini de renklendirmesi gerekiyordu. Yine de eli bir türlü kalkmıyordu ki, hiç bilmediği o gözlere renk katsın!

Bir kere daha gözlerinin onun tarafına kaymasına izin verdiğinde tereddütlü bir halde,uzun boylu çocuğun oturduğu sandalyenin artık boş olduğunu görmüştü. Kendi düşüncelerin pembe boyalı duvarlarında zaman geçirirken kırk dakikanın çoktan bitmiş olduğu gerçeğini yeni farketmiş gibiydi dışarıdan da. Göz bebeklerini istemsizce aşağı kaydırdı ve alt dudağını dişleyerek yavaşça yerinden doğruldu. Ayakları onu sehpanın önünde kurulmuş olan tuvalin önünde durdurmuştu. Elinde ki boya fırçasını kendi eşyalarının içine bırakmış,boş bulutlar kaplı gözleriyle bakıyordu neredeyse tamamlanmış o tuvale. 

Kahve saçlı bir kız,kollarını kendisine çektiği bacaklarına sarmış halde otururken ellerini yere sarkıtmaktaydı. Lüle saçları çıplak omzundan aşağı doğru yuvarlanıyor, hüzünlü bakışları doğrudan karşısında ki insanın, Baekhyun'nun, gözlerinin derinine bakıyordu. Arkada ki açık bir camdan gün ışığı odanın içine doluyor, açık mavi perdeler rüzgarla ağır bir melodide dans ediyorlardı. Saçların uçları tuvalin beyazlığını daha henüz dolduramamıştı. Baekhyun ağır ağır kıza doğru baktı. Gözleri arasında sonsuz zaman dolacak kadar açılıp örtündü. 

Atölyenin kapısı gıcırdamadan hemen önce, elini kalbine bastırdığını farketmişti. Kalp atışları kendisini paralıyordu. Kendisini suçluyordu ve boğazını düğümlüyordu. Biliyordu ya, hiç bir şeyin karşılığının olması gerekmezdi. Zaten Baekhyun'da bu yüzden sevmiyordu onu, karşılık bekleyerek sevmiyordu ya. Ama yine de acıyordu, yine de kalbi kendisini paralıyordu. Gözleri doluyordu ve aklı buğulanıyordu. 

Omzunun birisi tarafından dürtüldüğünü hissettiğinde bir kaç kez yutkundu ve farkında olmadan burnunu çekerek toparlanmaya çalıştı. Kim olduğuna baktığında,oldukça yakınındaydı. Bir çift kahve göz,o kendine has derinliği ile Baekhyun'a merak dolu bakışlarla bakıyordu. Elinde plastik bir kap ve onun içinde de o sarı uçlu samur fırçaları duruydu.   
Baekhyun bunun gerçekliğini içinde sorguladı, o derin bakışlara sahip olan gözlerin kendisine dönmesi bile imkansız gelirken bünyesine, şuan o anın içinde olması vücudunu titretiyordu. Ellerinin buz kestiğini hissediyordu sanki, sanki bir şey dokunuyordu ona. Dudaklarını böylesine titreten, güçlü bir şey. Daha önce hissetmediği kadar hassas bir şeydi bu. Öyle ki karşısında yapabileceği hiç bir şey bırakmıyordu.

Ondan kendisine hediye edilen kelimeleri duyduğunda, rüyasında bir uçurumdan düşüyormuşçasına zıplamıştı yerinden ve uykunun o mahmurluğuna karşı gelir gibi yutkunmuştu.   
''Bir şey mi oldu?''

''Ne?''

''Hayır,hayır bir şey olmadı. Sadece çizimin çok güzelmiş.''

Zorlukla söylediğinde ve gözlerini kaçırıp,tekrar iğnelerini kendisine batıran o çizime döndüğünde kulağında yankılanan sözün onun kendisine verdiği son hediye olduğunu bilemezdi. 

''Teşekkür ederim.''

Ve o içten gülümsemesini görmediği gibi, bir daha hiç bir zaman göremeyecek olduğunu da henüz bilmiyordu. 

O içini titretecek gülümsemeden hiçbir zaman haberdar olmamıştı.

Sırf, onu belki bir kez daha görebilirim diye düşündüğü için taşınmadığı bu evin penceresinden bakıyordu. Geçen sene bugün, onun durduğu yer şuan boş, bomboştu. İçinde bulundukları mevsimin temsilcisi yağmur yavaşça çiseliyor, silinmiş izlerinin üzerinden bir kez daha geçiyordu. Baekhyun düşündü, onunla bir kez bile olsun şansı olmuş muydu acaba? Bir kez bile olsun, onunla gülümseme şansı olmuş muydu? Eğer olmuşsa gerçekten, bunu başaramamış olsa bile, mutlu olurdu. Yüreği ısınırdı ve gerçekleşmemiş olan kaderin hayallerine dalardı uyurken. 

Alt dudağını ısırdıktan sonra,gerçekleştirecek olduğu ilk imza gününe yetişebilmek için perdesini yavaşça kapatarak evden çıktı.

Oturduğu sandalyenin üzerinden gelen kişileri selamlarken ve onlarla, sanki içinde ölmek üzere olan bir çocuk yokmuş gibi sohbet edip gülümserken öylece,basit kitap günlerinden birindelerdi. Yirmi sekiz yaşında, çıkardığı üçüncü aşk romanının ülke çapında tutmasıyla ilk imza etkinliğinin içinde bulmuştu sonunda kendisini. Gelen yüzlerce kadının arasından çıkan tek tük erkekler gülümseyerek elini sıkıyor ve kendisini çok sevdiklerini beyan ediyorlardı. Bir kaç kadın el altından numaralarını bırakmışlardı.   
Kitap gününün ve imza etkinliğinin sonlarına doğru Baekhyun kendi kitabının bir kopyasını eline almış artık tek tük gelip geçen insanlara aldırmayarak anılarını içine serpiştirdiği sayfaları yokluyordu. İlk ve son aşkını içine katmış olduğu bu minik kitap aslında tüm hayat hikayesini gözler önüne seriyordu içinde barındırdığı gizli sırlarla. Son bir mağaranın içine saklanmış, ana karakterler değişmişti. Hayalleri harflere dökülmüştü sonunda. Baekhyun onların gerçek olmasını dilerdi.   
Dilerdi ki daha cesur olabilsin. 

Bir kaç dakika geçti geçmedi, birinin masaya hafifçe vurduğunu hissetmişti işaret parmağının tersi ile. Gözlerini kaldırdığındaysa gördüğü uzun boylu, siyah ve dışarıdaki yağmurdan dolayı hafif nemli saçlara sahip olan çocuğun dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme vardı.

Baekhyun kalbinin on yıl sonrasında ilk defa bu kadar hızlı attığını o an fark edememişti belki ama, o çocuğun kendisinin romanını ingilizceye çevirme teklifi ile gelen bir çevirmen olduğu ve ikisinin de aynı yayın evi ile çalıştığını sonradan öğrenmişti. 

Çocuğun ismi Park Chanyeol idi ve ilk buluşma saatlerini minik bir not defterine yazarken elinde plastikten yapılma, mor bir kalem vardı. Ve ah,gözleri çok güzel bir kahveydi. 

Öyle derin bir kahveydi ki, Baekhyun bir daha yukarı çıkamamıştı.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : Caramiochan  
Wattpad: Caramio-chan


End file.
